Waiting for the Shoe
by Bookjunkie-22
Summary: Takes place after part three. Kind of hard to explain. DGCain and slight AzGlitch.


Disclaimer- I don't own Tin Man.

Author's Note- I just got my new laptop, yay me! This is just a little present to all of you guys before I get back to writing chapters for my existing stories.

* * *

DG was waiting for the other shoe to drop. She'd been expecting it to happen for days now. The double eclipse and the emerald fiasco had proved Az to be the next Queen of the OZ. She had found her birth parents, remembered most of her past, and moments before retiring for bed Cain had pulled her aside and kissed her soundly.

Everything had just wrapped up too nicely. Glitch was going to get his brain back, Raw had found his courage, she'd found her home, and Cain it seemed had found his heart… or at the very least his libido. But it couldn't last.

Sure the first month was great. Almost perfect even. Az was slowly returning to the sister DG remembered. Although Cain never mentioned their kiss they were a lot closer than they had been when they were just friends traipsing around the OZ. Glitch was even still himself, stating that his brain surgery would just be too much right now.

The only thing that would have made it perfect was if Raw could have stayed. But he had work to do now, he said. Freeing all his people and reassuring them that Azkadellia was good now.

It had made DG sad but she knew he'd come back to visit and she still had Cain and Glitch for now.

No one was surprised that the first thing Cain wanted to do, after seeing his son of course, was go back to work. He had brought it up a week after the eclipse, just after Raw left, when he, DG, Glitch, and Azkadellia were hiding from the Queen and her consort in the library.

It's not that DG didn't appreciate them, she just didn't know them yet, and all their constant smothering was cutting into her time with Cain and Glitch and who knew how much more time they'd have to left.

"I think it might be time for me to get back to work kid." Cain said, putting down his book, to face DG, "I am about ten years late."

"Cain you spent those ten years in a metal suit, watching your family being tortured." Az cleared her throat and looked down at her hands, but Cain offered her a small smile to show he didn't hold it against her, DG continued, "Then you spent the past week following me around almost getting killed numerous times… do they have the word 'vacation' here? Or is it like microwave? It doesn't exist yet?"

"No we have that word." Glitch announced helpfully, Azkadellia giggled, and DG turned back to Cain.

"Just how long do you suggest I go without work?" he asked, "Like it or not Princess, you and Azkadellia are going to have to face your parents and your birth rights sooner or later." He added picking up on the real reason DG didn't want him to get back to work.

"I choose later." She said stubbornly as she turned back to her book, she threw her legs across the Tin Man's lap and stretched out to get more comfortable. Cain rolled him eyes and returned to his own book, while Glitch and Az exchanged glances and silent laughs.

* * *

Their parents weren't thrilled with the lack of regard to the throne, but DG insisted that she wasn't used to the OZ yet and before she could be presented as Princess maybe the Queen should do some damage control, as Azkadellia's rein did almost destroy the land.

"No offense." DG added to AZ.

"Non taken." Azkadellia said with a small smile.

"DG, Azkadellia really-" the Queen started.

"Mother, give us till the end of the month…" DG paused, "Wait you have months here right?" she added to Cain, who grinned and nodded, "Right the end of the month. Then I'll go to whatever Princess lessons you want me to go to, Az will head out into public, and you can go back to work." She said to Cain.

The queen watched as DG and the ex- Tin Man bantered back and forth waiting for her to answer. The end of the month should give her enough time. She nodded, "Fine, but that's that. By the end of the month, I expect all of you to return to your duties as your friend the Viewer has."

"Yes ma'm." Az and DG said, while Cain and Glitch bowed, and the four left the room.

* * *

And it was a perfect couple of weeks. Az and DG renewed their friendship, and DG assumed Az and Glitch were doing the same because they were together constantly. But she didn't mind too much cause that meant she and Cain could have alone time.

"So is being a Tin Man more fun than following a Princess around her castle?" DG asked, lying on her bed, Cain was perched on the chair next to her vanity.

"More fun…? I wouldn't say that. Though it is safer." He joked.

DG glared at him, and then started softly, "Maybe you could be like my security detail…? My very own secret service agent."

"Your what?" he asked.

"My guard." She clarified looking anywhere in the room but at him when she added, "That way you could stay with me."

"Kiddo," he started after a small sigh, "I don't think-"

"Forget it." DG said quickly standing up, "Let's go see Az and Glitch."

"Princess-"

"No, forget I said anything, let's just go."

"DG!" he said before she could leave the room, "I asked Glitch and Azkadellia to give us some time alone today cause there's something I need to talk to you about."

DG closed the door and turned to face him, "Okay…?"

"The Queen came to see me yesterday. At the end of the week our month of vacation is over, she's sending me out on assignment." He said trying to get her to look at him.

"Where?" she asked.

"It's far, Kiddo."

"For how long?" she asked, her eyes were filling up with tears as she finally looked up at him. He shook his head indicating she didn't want to know. "Can't you just say no?"

"She's the Queen. It's an honor to even be asked." He said.

"But- but Cain." She broke down crying, as he wrapped his arms around her, "I can't deal with this right now." She said pushing out of his embrace and running from her room.

* * *

"Mother!" DG yelled searching he castle for the Queen, "Where are you?"

"DG, what are you doing screaming?" the Queen asked exiting one of the many chambers in the castle.

"Why are you sending Cain away?" she demanded.

The Queen sighed, "Is that all? My word, anyone would think you were dying."

"Why are you sending one of my best friends away for god only knows how long?" DG repeated.

"First of all it's the _unnamed_ God, and we don't believe in him. We believe in Lurline."

"Speak for yourself, I was raised Catholic." DG said, "Answer my question."

"Mr. Cain is a Tin Man, he expressed and interest in wanting to go back to being a Tin Man, I merely provided him with an opportunity." She said, "He didn't have to accept."

"Of course he did, you're the Queen." DG said, "Go talk to him, take back the offer. Offer him a position as head of Security instead."

"I will do no such thing. You're starting your Princess lessons next week, the last thing you need is more distractions. And that is what Mr. Cain is for you."

"So your solution is to send him away?" DG asked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Where are you going to send Glitch to?" she asked sarcastically.

The Queen cleared her throat and looked towards the doors she had just exited. DG looked towards them as well and gasped when she realized they were the doors to the hospital wing. She pushed past her mother and threw the doors open.

"Glitch?" she said uncertainly, when no one answered she took a deep breath and said, "Ambrose?"

"Prin- Princess DG?" a voice answered back. It was Glitch's voice but it was not Glitch, and that thought alone sent DG crying into the hall.

* * *

"Az?" DG called into her sister's room, "Azkadellia? I need you."

"Deeg? What's wrong?" Az asked sitting up, DG saw the puffyness to her eyes and assumed she had heard about Glitch.

"Mother's taking them away. One by one."

Az nodded, and DG swore she saw another tear glide down her cheek, "I know."

"She's sending Cain away. In four days he'll be gone." DG said miserably.

"She thinks it's what best for us." Azkadellia said.

"What do you mean?"

"DG it's pretty obvious that you are in love with Mr. Cain." Az said and put up a hand to silence her younger sister when she tried to deny it, "And judging from the way he takes care of you he feels the same. Mother and Father don't think he's the right man for you."

"Well who the hell are they to decide that?" she demanded, "I mean what if you fell in love with a man who wasn't royalty- not that I love Cain." She added hastily, but Az merely avoided DG's gaze, "Az?"

"They took him away too." She shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"Who?" DG asked confused. In the past few weeks Azkadellia had only been around two men, she wracked her brain trying to remember if Az had any non-royal boyfriends when she was a child, but why would her parents send them away? Azkadellia was only nine when the witch possessed her and she wasn't even interested in boys, just playing with her younger sister. DG gasped, "Glitch."

"He uh… he wasn't going to get the operation." Az said still not looking at her sister, "He said he was so much happier. Deeg I know you don't remember this but he was our friend as children. He's only about five years older than me, and he was so… accepting. He said it wasn't me who did those things it was the witch." She wiped her eyes, "And I really believed him."

"Mother set this up? Behind all of our backs…" DG said realizing, "Glitch said she was just calling him in for a meeting… he said we would go horse back riding when he got back. He didn't know."

Az shook her head, "No, he couldn't have. He would have told me." Az nodded, "We weren't… well we weren't anything to each other, yet… but he said-" Az broke off to cry, "he said when he had more money we'd have a proper wedding and… Oh Deeg!" Az broke down sobbing into DG's lap, "He's gone."

"They can't do this." DG said stroking Az's hair and fighting back her own tears.

"They already have."

* * *

Instead of going to bed after leaving Az's room that evening she headed straight for the guest suites and didn't even bother knocking on Cain's door, she just threw it open.

"Hi." He said softly as he folded on of his shirts and put it in his bag.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"The Queen came to see me a few hours ago. She told me about old Zipper Head getting his brain back." Cain half smiled, "That's good news isn't it?"

DG shook her head and proceeded to tell Cain about Az and Glitch, "They put his brain back to keep them apart. Like Az hasn't been through enough." She added angrily, "Now please answer my question, why are you packing when you have till the end of the week?"

Cain looked down at his feet, "Well it's like I was saying, your mother came by here a couple of hours ago, she said she got the men together sooner than she had thought… I'm leaving in the morning Kiddo."

"What?" DG demanded.

"I'm sorry." He said and without warning DG flung herself at him crying into his arms.

"No! No! You can't do this. Please don't do this."

"Shuuush." He said stroking her hair trying to soothe her, "It's gonna be okay Princess."

"No, it's not. You're leaving, how is it going to be okay?" she asked tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

"Listen DG, they're right to do this." He said forcing the words out as his chest tightened.

"What? How can you say that? You want to leave? You don't like being here with me anymore?" she asked her heart breaking just a little bit more with every word passing through her lips.

"No, of course not." He said planting his hands firmly on her shoulders, "But DG I'm not the right kind of man for you."

"How do you know that?" she demanded, as she decided to stop fighting it, "How do you know that you're not the perfect man for me? I stumble and you catch me! I'm lost and you point me in the right direction! You're locked in a metal suit and I-"

"You let me out." He finished softly.

"They can't run my life." She said pleading with him.

"Kid, I'm not- Look I'm closer to forty than thirty, I'm only a Tin Man, I'm no good for you."

"Stop saying that." She said demanded, kissing him to shut him up. Her hands slipped into the waistband of his pajamas, and he grabbed them to stop her.

"DG-"

"Cain, you're leaving," she said staring into his eyes, "and I don't know when I'm going to see you again, or even if-" he interrupted her attacking her lips with his own.

* * *

_**Five Years Later**_

"Deeg?" Azkadellia called entering her younger sister's room.

"Az?" DG yelled back from her closet.

"Yeah, Deeg I gotta talk to you."

"Coming." DG said, "It's been five years and for some reason I still can't get used to this, in Kansas my closet consisted of three pairs of jeans, a waitress uniform and a handful of tee shirts." The young princess stepped out of her closet, "What's up?"

"Deeg, he's back."

* * *

"What happened?"

"You fell and hit your head." Az said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh you can call me Glitch." He said extending his hand to her, "People call me that on account of sometimes my synapses don't fly right."

DG laughed from the corner of the room and grinned, "You are back."

"DG!" he exclaimed, "I know you! And Raw and Cain, the Tin Man and…" Glitch turned his gaze to the woman sitting in the bed next to him, "Azkadellia." Az nodded. Glitch threw his arms around her, when a small girl ran into the room, Glitch added, "I don't know you. Or do I? Sometimes my synapses don't fly right." He said with a smile.

"Ambrose?" the little girl said.

"My names Glitch." He said, "At least I think it is." He turned back to Az and DG, "What's my name?"

"Depends on how permanent the head banging was." DG shrugged, while Az said, "Glitch."

"Glitch," DG started, "This is my daughter Sophia."

"Mommy that's Ambrose." The little girl said shaking her head at her mother like she was crazy, "Why is Aunt Az hugging him? She can't stand Ambrose."

"Some day I'll explain it to you little one." DG said, "But for now his name is Glitch. Remember? Like last time." She added in a whisper.

"Kinda." Her daughter said.

"Say good bye to Aunt Az and Glitch, we'll give them some privacy." DG said, while Sophia waved.

DG took one last look at her sister hugging her sometimes best friend. In the past five years that she'd been at the palace, Glitch had emerged six times. Each time only slightly longer than the last, each time giving Az just a little bit more hope that he'd stay the man she loved instead of the man she'd grown to loath.

"Come on mommy." Sophia said.

"I'm coming baby." DG grabbed her daughter's hand.

"I heard someone's coming today mom." Sophia said.

"Oh yeah?" DG had never cared when the people of the OZ would come to the palace. She'd decided once her mother and father died she'd either give the thrown to Az or create a democracy in the OZ, cause she didn't want any of it. Though she had never told anyone of her plans.

"Yeah, I heard Grandma telling Grandpa about it."

"That's nice hon. How about we go get some lunch? Where's your brother?" she asked glancing around realizing she hadn't seen her son all morning.

"Which one?" Sophia asked.

"The one that actually lives here."

"Oh _him_," the little girl said mimicking DG's eye-roll perfectly, "He's out fishing with the guards in the ponds."

"He's what?" DG sighed, knowing her son would be a mess when he got back inside later.

"DG!" the Queen said surprised.

"Hi mother." DG sighed.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you and Azkadellia supposed to be on your way to Munkinland this morning for the Rose festival?"

"We cancelled, Glitch is back." Was all she said.

"Well surely you can still go?" The Queen questioned.

"Mother, Glitch is my best friend, and I get to see him so infrequently. You've already banished everyone else, at least give me this."

"But DG-"

"Mother, I'm not going anywhere without Az." DG said shrugging, "Besides my son is out fishing, and I have a feeling any minute he'll be running in here with either a scrape or a fish to show me. Now what's this Soph is telling me about a visitor?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about. In fact maybe you, and _Sophia _should dine in your room this afternoon, before our guest arrives, so you don't have to deal with the bother of company." The Queen suggested.

DG looked at her mother suspiciously before nodding deciding whatever the Queen was up to didn't really matter. She got the entire day off to spend with her kids, her sister and her best friend. There was only one person missing to make it perfect, "Fine, if your grandson comes in looking for me send him upstairs." The Queen nodded.

* * *

"She actually told me I didn't need to meet and greet our guest." DG told Az as the two girls sat next to Glitch's bed. DG had her feet propped up on the foot of the bed, while Az had her hand snuggly in Glitch's.

"I think I know who's here." Glitch said, both girls looked to him, but he shrugged, "Well I don't mean _I_ know, I mean _I _know."

"Ambrose?" DG clarified, Glitch nodded and Az shook her head, not wanting to hear that name.

"So what did Grandpa and Grandma say about our visitor Sophia?" Az asked.

Sophia shrugged and said, "All I know is Grandma didn't want any of us in the palace when they got here."

"That's why she was sending us to that stupid Rose ceremony the munkins put on. I knew there was something going on when she said we had to go. _No one_ goes to that stupid thing." DG said.

"Half the munkins stay home." Az agreed, "Who do you think it is?"

"Probably someone important that mother didn't want us embarrassing her in front of." DG shrugged. She turned to Glitch, "So are you gonna ask me yet?"

"I was waiting for the right time." He said nodding.

DG looked at her watch, "Now seems fine."

"Where are they?" was all he said, it wasn't the question DG was expecting. He did usually ask this one, but not first.

"Raw is with the other viewers, mother and father made him a liaison to keep him away. He visits sometimes, but not very often. And I have absolutely no idea where Cain is. Mother sent him away, and I haven't seen him since."

Glitch placed his hand on hers, "I'm sorry DG. I'm also sorry that I'm not here, or that I don't remember." He added to Az, "I don't know why I can't remember when I'm him."

"I don't want you to anyway. I don't want him, I only want you." Az said kissing his cheek. He nodded.

* * *

Wyatt Cain shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He hadn't been back to the palace in five long years. He'd only just gotten home the day before and after a long night of sleeplessness he'd found himself back there.

Not a day had gone by that Wyatt didn't think about DG, but he hoped she'd long since stopped thinking about him. Well a part of him did. Another part of him hoped she had missed him as much as he missed her.

He'd spent the night thinking about which outcome he was hoping for. The one where DG would hug him say that she had missed him and then step aside to introduce her new husband, a man who Cain would have to use all self-control he had not to punch. Or the one where she'd jump into his arms and they'd have a repeat performance of their last encounter.

Okay so he knew which outcome he wanted.

"Mr. Cain, we want to award you for your great leadership." The Queen said.

Cain could barely pay attention to her as she spoke, his eyes searching the hall for DG. It had only been three years so she couldn't look much different.

The thought struck Cain that maybe she wasn't even here. Maybe she didn't want to see him or his men. It had been three years maybe the third scenario was she was married with kids and didn't care that he was home. That thought alone was enough to break his heart.

"We wanted to offer you another journey for you and your men-"

Cain risked getting his head cut off by interrupting the Queen, "Thank you kindly, your majesty but I haven't seen my boy in five years. That added to his whole childhood that I missed… I think it's best if I'm stationed more locally for the time being."

The Queen looked taken aback, she'd been sure he'd leave again, "Oh… yes. Family is important." Cain nodded and scanned the room for DG once more.

* * *

DG glanced at her watch, "Guys I have to find my son. Glitch I hope to see you in a little bit." She said bending down to kiss him on the cheek, "Soph say goodbye to your uncle Glitch."

* * *

"Mr. Cain allow us to escort you out." The Queen said, standing.

"Yes, your majesty." Cain replied bowing to her, "It was kind of you to honor my men as you did."

"Yes well, after what you've all done for-"

"Wyatt!" a voice yelled from the stairs.

Cain glanced up recognizing the voice immediately. DG stood at the top of the stairs with a small girl in her arms.

"Wyatt," She said, spotting her son, "Look at you, you're a mess."

"Am not." A small boy not ten feet from Cain called back.

"DG!" the Queen said fearfully glancing at Cain, who was staring at her mouth wide open.

"Sorry Mother." DG said rolling her eyes, "I didn't mean to disturb your guest-" DG stopped as she saw the man her mother had been escorting out of the palace, "Cain." She whispered.

He gave her a small wave. DG put Sophia down and started descending the stairs, "DG get your son cleaned up this instant." The Queen said trying to prevent her from coming any closer, "Our guest was just leaving." She added almost insistent, but neither DG nor Cain was paying much attention to her anymore.

DG reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, "You're here."

He nodded, and then glanced at the two small children staring at them, "You're a mom."

She nodded, "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday night."

"Five years."

"Five years." He nodded.

"I missed you." She said.

"DG, your son." The Queen said again, "Mr. Cain was just leaving."

"Were you?" DG asked.

"If you want me to." He said.

"I never wanted you to." She said shaking her head.

"No!" the Queen said, "This is unacceptable DG."

"You tried to send us away!" DG said dropping her hand from Cain's shoulder, and turning to face her mother, "That's what this stupid Rose Festival was about! You wanted Az, and I out of the castle, so I wouldn't see him."

"Yes I did." The Queen said unashamed.

"You didn't know I was coming home?" Cain asked.

DG shook her head angrily in her mother's direction, "You cannot control my life. I'm twenty-five years old. I'm a _mother_ for god-sakes."

"An un-wed mother." The Queen said.

"Because you sent their father away!" DG yelled.

The hall went silent. Sure everyone had their suspicions of who the father was, especially when she named her son Wyatt, but DG had never admitted paternity to anyone except Az, and Glitch when he'd come round, but he never remembered.

"I knew it." The Queen said shaking her head.

"You can marry Ahamo, a slider from the other world, who would leave for months at a time when we were children, but I can't be with a man who protects me, keeps me out of trouble and gives me beautiful children?" DG asked, "The council in the OZ wouldn't approve of a Princess marrying a Tin Man? Cause if they don't approve then maybe I don't want to be princess anymore."

"You don't know what you're saying." The Queen insisted.

Cain who had been silent since DG's revelation, was still staring at the two small kids on the stairs, one of which was covered in mud, "Maybe he should have a bath." He said softly.

DG looked up, he locked eyes with her and she threw her arms around his neck, "I missed you so much."

* * *

"You had children?" Cain asked, once Wyatt was in the bath and Sophia was back with Glitch and Az.

"Well technically _we_ had children." she said wincing slightly, this so wasn't how she imagined telling him.

"So they're…"

"Yours?" she deadpanned opening a drawer to pull out Wyatt's clothes, "Yes."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Oh." She said embarrassed.

"I was asking when their birthday is, what they're like, why I had to go on that stupid trip! What the hell did I do to deserve missing out on my kid's childhood a second time?" he slammed his hand on the frame of DG's bed, "Damn it." He added shaking his hand as if to shake the pain away.

DG walked over to him, "It's not your fault. I know that, and I have told them that every day since they were born. It's her fault! _She_ sent you away. Cain there was not a moment in the past five years that I didn't _know_ if you could you'd be here with me. With us."

He took her hand, "Not a day went by that I didn't think about you, Kiddo."

DG smiled at the familiar nickname, and leaned up to kiss him only to be interrupted by "Mom!" DG leaned back and Cain smirked.

"Hold that thought." She said grabbing Wyatt's clothes off the bed, "I'm coming."

* * *

"Kids sit down please." DG said, Cain was leaning awkwardly against the wall unsure of what he should be doing. One short hour ago he was down in the hall being honored by the Queen and fearing that DG, the woman he loved, had moved on and he'd have to deal with losing another person he cared about. And now here they were in her room, and she was introducing him to their children. The whole thing was just blowing his mind, "This is Wyatt Cain, and yes Wyatt his name is just like yours, he's-"

"Are you the man Jeb is always telling us about?" Sophia asked standing up to investigate for herself.

"Yes." DG said.

"You know Jeb?" Cain asked, as the little girl tugged on his arms and coat. He had no idea what that would prove but he didn't really care.

"He's my brother." Sophia said, "Personally, I prefer him to," she jerked her thumb in the direction of her twin who was sitting on the bed eyeing the older man.

"Soph, if he's the guy Jeb is always talking 'bout he's our dad." Wyatt said.

Sophia looked up, "Are you my dad?"

Cain looked at DG, who nodded, and he leaned down to be the same height as her, and said, "Yes."

"Do you know how to make pancakes?" she asked.

Cain looked back to DG who was staring at her daughter strangely, "Yes."

"Then you'll do." The little girl said before throwing her arms around him.

Cain and DG looked to Wyatt on the bed still sizing up his father, "Jeb says you saved mom from lots of stuff."

Cain nodded, "Lots of stuff."

"It wasn't that much." DG muttered, "Wyatt, your dad knows how to fish better than any of those old guards you were with today, and he won't get you as dirty as they did."

"I like the getting dirty part." Wyatt whined.

"I don't care." DG said, "You mess up all your good clothes."

"I like the getting dirty part too." Cain stage whispered, and Wyatt grinned at him.

* * *

"Az, I think it's the only way." DG said.

Cain, Glitch, Az, Sophia, and Wyatt were all currently in Glitch's room listening to DG's plan.

"I don't know." Glitch said, "What if I change back?"

"You won't." Azkadellia insisted.

"Az, I always do." Glitch said cupping her face, he turned back to DG and Cain, "Maybe you five should do this without me."

"No." Az said.

"Then take my brain out again." He said.

"Definitely not." She said.

"It's the only way I can go on being happy." Glitch said, "I'm not happy as him. Not without you." He turned to look at his friends, "Not without all of you."

"Couldn't we just hit you again, once you change back?" Cain asked.

"I'll do it." DG said.

"You'll hit me?" Glitch asked confused, "I thought we were best friends."

"I'll fix you." She said rolling her eyes, "After we do it."

"Fine." Azkadellia said, when Glitch nodded.

DG turned to Cain, "Well?"

"Kid, I'm with you whatever you do." Cain said.

DG had to look away and fight back her tears, and pray to God that this isn't a dream. Cause right about now is where she usually wakes up. Right when she has him back. Right when Soph was hanging on him like he was a superhero. Right when Wyatt was trying to get his attention to show him the fish he'd caught earlier. DG took a deep breath and looked out for that shoe.

* * *

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_You turned us into the people we are. I'm not sure whether we should thank you or not. If you never sent me away I wouldn't have met Glitch, Raw, and Cain. And if I hadn't met them then I never would have had the strength to defeat the Witch and save Az. I never would have had Sophia and Wyatt, or had the courage to do this. _

_By the time you read this letter we'll be gone. Az and I will always love you, because you're our parents, but we'll never forgive you for what you've put us through over the last five years._

_So maybe you should get started on a new heir, you know? One who won't release a wicked witch, or get possessed by said witch… or gets knocked up at twenty, by a man who isn't royalty. You know perfect._

_You can't rule our lives anymore mother._

_DG

* * *

_

As it turned out DG didn't need to perform any kind of brain surgery on her friend. He stayed clumsy old Glitch, all on his own. When Raw came to visit them later in the year he said it was because Glitch loved Az enough to fight his own mind for her.

DG and Cain were married within a week of leaving the palace. DG described it as a Vegas Quickie wedding. The kind she always imagined herself having. Neither she nor Cain a fan of public ceremonies, just Glitch, Az, Sophia, Wyatt, and Jeb.

They never heard from the Queen or her consort after leaving the palace DG and Az having put a cloaking device on their homes to shield them from whatever magic their mother had left. They never found out if she took their advice and birthed another heir cause they were long gone by the time the Queen died. Having left the OZ for good.

* * *

Okay I totally screwed the ending didn't I? God! Let this be a lesson to all of you. If you start a one shot don't fall asleep right before you write the end cause when you wake up again the perfect ending you had planned will be gone just like most of the dreams you had while asleep. I swear I'll trade the dancing bears in the polka dot sweaters for my ending! And I love my recurring dream about the bears.

On a side note any dream analysts out there know what dancing bears mean? They aren't always in polka dots; their clothes change from dream to dream.

Well I hope you guys liked the story even with the ending being not perfect. I'm actually thinking or re-working this to make it into a multi-chapter fic, but I have some other stories I have to finish first. I really wasn't intending it to be this long but stuff just kept popping up and well here I am page 18, just getting around to saying the end.

Please review.

-Em


End file.
